1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus including a cleaning blade configured to wipe away ink adhering to a surface of a conveyor belt by moving the cleaning blade in a width direction of the conveyor belt, i.e., in a direction orthogonal to a sheet conveyance direction, while the cleaning blade is held in abutting contact with the surface of the conveyor belt.